english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Saffron Henderson
Saffron Henderson (born September 25, 1965) is a Canadian singer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Darkstalkers (1995) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Cissy Poole (ep24), Gothic Girl (ep24) *G.I. Joe: Extreme (1995) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996-1997) - Princess Betty Bye Bell *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *The Deep (2015) - Agnes De-Kretser (ep9) *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Lumina 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: Dancing in the Clouds (2004) - Sky Wishes *My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away! (2005) - Sky Wishes 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods (2016) - Roman Lady 2 *Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion (2019) - Impedimenta *Super Kid (1995) - Joo Eun-Joo 'TV Specials' *Being Ian: An Ianconvenient Truth (2008) - Additional Voices *Santa Mouse and the Ratdeer (2000) - Blunder Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon (2007) - Shenhua *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Boy (ep11), Boy in the Park (ep7), Mami (ep8), Sawyer, Shenhua *Death Note (2007-2008) - Sachiko Yagami *Dragon Ball Z (1996) - Additional Voices *Hamtaro (2002) - Additional Voices *Inuyasha (2002-2006) - Sota Higurashi (eps1-137) *Maison Ikkoku (2003-2004) - Kentaro Ichinose (eps1-36) *Master Keaton (2004) - Natalya (ep27) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Additional Voices *Nana (2009-2010) - Junko Saotome *Naruto (2005) - Kurenai Yuhi (ep3) *Ranma ½ (1996-2002) - Additional Voices *Trouble Chocolate (2002-2003) - Almond, Green Tea *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Sherry Belmont (eps1-85) *Zoids (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1996) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z The Movie: The Tree of Might (1998) - Additional Voices *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Additional Voices *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) - Sota Higurashi *Inuyasha The Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) - Sota Higurashi *Key: The Metal Idol: Exit (2000) - Beniko Komori, Miho Utsuse *Key: The Metal Idol: System (2000) - Beniko Komori, Miho Utsuse 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Sawyer, Shenhua, Additional Voices *Key: The Metal Idol (2000) - Miho Utsuse *Saber Marionette R (1999) - Edge Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (2002) - Additional Voices *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Crab Follower 01, Crab Refugee 01, Crab Refugee 03, Insect Queen *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *The Outfit (2006) - Adrienne Leprevost *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Yuki Nakasato *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (2005) - Sherry *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury (2006) - Sherry Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (31) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors